OBJECTIVE: To develop the methodology which may be useful for immunodiagnosis and immunotherapy in bladder cancer using the dog as a model. APPROACH: This is a correlative study encompassing clinical, histopathological and immunological parameters in dog urinary bladder cancer. Assessment will be made of the functions of monocytes, lymphocytes and antibodies in dogs prior to, during and after cancer induction by chronic exposure to an aromatic amine and in matched control dogs. Correlations will also be made in dogs which receive surgical intervention when tumors first appear and in dogs without surgical intervention. A search will be made for a common tumor-specific antigen and the immunologic tests will be made with this and other antigens--including the carcinogen, which is assumed to possess haptenic properties, viral antigens and mitogens. Cellular reactions will include lymphocyte blastogenesis, cytotoxicity and monocyte activation. The humoral reaction will include immunofluorescence, complement-fixation, antibody-complement mediated cytotoxicity and antibody binding. It is planned to study the effects and interactions of lymphocyte subpopulations derived by various techniques (rosette formation, gradient centrifugation and differential adherence). In addition, determinations will be made on the effect of antibody on cell-mediated reactivities (blocking or facilitating).